Electric energy is the energy which is massively used in the life and production. At present, a large portion of electric energy is still generated through fire coal. With the declining of mineral energy on earth and deteriorating of the environment, how to generate power in energy conservation and emission reduction way has become the major issue in the energy studies in the world today.
In the prior art, the study on power generation using road has aroused more and more attention. The main way for power generation through road is to generate power through the power-generating floor, by mounting the power-generating floor on the surface of the road. A generator is provided on the power-generating floor. A pedestrian exerts pressure to the power-generating floor while stepping over the power-generating floor, and the engaged rack and gear on the generator plate will move under the pressure and mechanically store the energy. The generator converts the mechanical energy into electrical energy to generate power. The inventor, during the process of realizing the invention-creation, found that there were the following disadvantages by mounting a photovoltaic electrical plate on road to generate power. Firstly, the mechanical structure on the power-generating floor is relatively complex, and it consumes a lot of mechanical energy during the mechanical movement process, but has low generating efficiency and poor structural stability. Secondly, the kinetic energy produced by pressure needs to be converted into mechanical energy through the movement of the gear and rack, and then the mechanical energy can be converted into electric energy to drive the generator to start, as a result, the kinetic energy collected by the power-generating floor cannot be directly and quickly converted into electric energy, and thus the utilization of kinetics is low, thereby resulting in poor electric energy production and practicality of the power-generating floor.
Therefore, it is necessary to solve the above technical problem.